The present disclosure relates to using game play and offers made to the game players.
Computer games and other types of simulations (hereinafter referred to as “games”) recreate fantasy worlds or environments and virtual versions of real world environments (e.g., baseball diamonds, race tracks, and golf courses) through three dimensional (3D) computer generated graphics. Players interact with these worlds solely or in groups in order to achieve goals such as, for example, the accrual of points, the accrual of virtual money or property, killing “bad” guys, virtual trophies or even a real world prize that is provided to a player who achieves the most points or achieves a predetermined goal.